


Rini One Shots

by juststartedliving



Category: hsmtmts - Fandom
Genre: Dates, F/M, hsmtmts, one shots, rini - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-07
Updated: 2020-01-07
Packaged: 2021-02-25 08:48:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,669
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22153303
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/juststartedliving/pseuds/juststartedliving
Summary: I headcanon cute Rini moments and I write about them! These are all one shots.
Relationships: Rini
Comments: 4
Kudos: 103





	Rini One Shots

It’s the week leading up to their one month anniversary. Nini has been constantly talking to Ricky about wanting to visit Build-A-Bear at the Salt Lake Mall. Ricky doesn’t think anything of it until Nini and Big Red are both over at Ricky’s house and she mentions it for the hundredth time. Later, when Nini is in the bathroom, Big Red pulls Ricky aside.

“Dude, are you dense?” Big Red asks him.

“What? What are you talking about?” Ricky is utterly confused as to why he’s being insulted right now.

Big Red shakes his head. “Nini keeps talking about Build-A-Bear.”

Ricky shrugs his shoulders. “Yeah, and?”

“And hasn’t it almost been a month since you started going out?”

“Yeah,” Ricky says, a small smile forming on his lips. “It’ll be a month on Saturday.”

“Okay, so what if she’s hinting at Build-A-Bear for your one month anniversary?”

“Ohhhh,” Ricky says as a sense of realization hits him like a brick. He sighs and claps Big Red on the back. “Thanks, man. I don’t know what I’d do without you.”

Big Red shakes his head again but then he smiles. “I don’t know what you’d do without me either.”

*****

Nini stays at Ricky’s house a little longer after Big Red goes home for the night. The two of them cuddle on the couch while finishing up _Spider-Man: Homecoming_.

Peter is just turning down Tony’s offer to be an Avenger when Ricky decides to talk about Saturday.

“So, you know…” he starts. “We’ve been together for almost a month now.”

Nini smiles up at him. “I know. Can you believe it?”

“I was thinking of things we could do and—”

“Wait, don’t tell me,” she interrupts. “I want it to be a surprise.”

Ricky nods. “Okay,” he says.

“But what should I wear?” Nini asks.

Ricky thinks about it. It’s almost August and they’re in Salt Lake. But he wanted to take her out at night.

“You should wear that purple jacket,” he decides. “You look good in purple. But the other stuff, I have no idea.”

“Thanks,” she says, her cheeks turning a slight pink. “But you’re no help,” Nini deadpans.

Ricky is about to defend himself when Nini holds up a hand to stop him. “I’m kidding.” She laughs and reaches up to kiss his cheek. “I’ll just ask Kourt for her opinion.”

Nini pushes herself off the couch as the end credits start rolling. She goes to get her jacket from Ricky’s room.

“You don’t want to watch the end credits scene?” Ricky asks.

“I’ve seen it already,” she calls over her shoulder.

He shrugs and ejects the DVD before turning off the TV. Nini comes back down the stairs while putting on her jacket and Ricky meets her by the door.

“I’ll text you,” he says.

Nini nods and smiles. “Yeah,” she says leaning up for a kiss.

Ricky obliges and the butterflies begin to float around in his stomach. He opens the door for her and waves to her mom who is parked in the driveway waiting for Nini.

*****

Saturday finally arrives and Ricky is anxious throughout the day. He meets Big Red at the skatepark at around 1. Skating has always helped calm him down. He could spend hours skating so he figures it’s his best bet right now.

“So, are you excited for tonight?” Big Red asks.

“Oh yeah,” Ricky says nonchalantly.

“Did you plan everything out? Where you’re going, what you’re doing—”

“Dude, don’t worry about it,” he says, even though he’s internally freaking out about it more and more. “I’ve got it all planned out,” Ricky laughs nervously.

Big Red gives him a look like he doesn’t believe him but he drops the subject.

They skate until the two of them are dripping sweat. Ricky grabs a towel from his backpack and wipes his forehead.

“Oh, man!” he says as he glances at his watch. “It’s already almost 4? I’ve gotta go, dude.”

Ricky slings his backpack over his shoulder, gives Big Red a bro-hug, and begins to skate home.

He gets home before 4:30 and immediately runs upstairs to his room.

“Hey,” his dad calls as Ricky enters the front door. “How was the skatepark?”

“Can’t talk, running late!” Ricky shouts down the stairs.

He takes a quick ten-minute shower and then looks through his closet for something to wear. He spends almost twenty minutes picking an outfit but he ends up choosing jeans, a black crewneck, and a red puffer jacket—nothing he wouldn’t normally wear. He messes with his hair in the mirror until all of his curls are decently placed. And at the last minute, he decides to wear the cologne that Nini gifted him for his 15th birthday. Ricky sprays his chest, his neck, and his hair. Once he’s practically suffocating in his own cologne, he grabs his phone and wallet from his room then heads downstairs.

Ricky rushes into the living room where his parents are. They’re both on the couch but his mom is working on her laptop while his dad is watching sports.

“Mom, can you take me and Nini to the mall?” he asks, hoping he sounds desperate.

“I’m sorry, sweetie, but I can’t,” she says without even looking up. “I have a lot of work to do.”

His spirits dampen a little. Maybe he should’ve planned better.

“I can take you,” his dad offers.

And suddenly he feels better.

“Great! Let’s go,” Ricky says excitedly.

Ricky and his dad pull into Nini’s driveway a little after 5:30. He goes to the front door to pick Nini up because, well, manners. He knocks three times and waits for an answer.

Nini opens the door and she’s dressed in a white sweater, black jeans, and the purple jacket that Ricky had suggested a few days before.

“Wow,” he breathes. “You look beautiful.”

Nini blushes. “Thank you,” she says. She leans up to give him a kiss and he leans down to meet her halfway. The kiss is short and sweet but Ricky cherishes it like every other time they kiss.

“Ready?” he asks.

She nods. “I am.”

Twenty minutes later, Ricky’s dad pulls up in front of the mall. Ricky and Nini wave goodbye to his dad after Ricky promised he’d text him when they were ready to be picked up.

As soon as the car is out of sight, Nini asks, “The mall?”

“Yup,” Ricky says taking her hand in his. “Let’s go.”

Ricky leads the way. He’s never been to Build-A-Bear before but he knows where it is. As they approach the store, Ricky looks over at Nini who is visibly trying to contain her excitement.

“I was hoping you got the hint,” she laughs.

“Well, you can thank Big Red because I wouldn’t have without him.”

She smiles and rolls her eyes. “You’re so dense, Ricky.”

He nods. “So I’ve been told.”

They walk into Build-A-Bear and Nini pulls him over to the section with all of the stuffed animals.

“How does this work exactly?” he asks.

“Basically, you choose an animal, a worker stuffs it, you name it, and you can pick out clothes for it,” Nini explains.

“Seriously? All for a stuffed animal?”

“Hey, don’t judge. I love stuffed animals.”

“Yeah, I know,” he laughs.

Nini takes her time perusing through her options. After a few minutes, she asks him, “Doesn’t the Timeless Teddy look so cute?”

Ricky nods in agreement. “I like the classic vibes it has.”

“I think I’m going with the Timeless Teddy,” she decides.

“Timeless Teddy it is,” he says grabbing one from the box.

Ricky and Nini are next in line for the stuffing station. He takes this time to look around the store, seeing as he’s never been in it before. He quickly realizes that everyone in the store is either under 10 years old or over 30 years old because they’re all either kids or parents. He and Nini are the only teenagers in the store and he begins to feel a bit embarrassed.

“I can help whoever’s next,” the worker says.

The two of them approach her and Ricky hands her the bear.

“Who’s the bear for?” she asks.

“Nini,” Ricky responds.

“Spell that for me,” the worker says as she readies her pen to write on the tag.

“N-I-N-I.”

The worker looks at Nini. “And you’re Nini?”

She nods.

“Okay, Nini. I’m going to have you step on this pedal when I tell you to and then I’ll tell you when to take it off.”

“Okay,” Nini says. She looks at Ricky and they smile at each other.

Ricky watches as the bear goes from flat to plump in just a few minutes.

“Alright, Nini, you can take your foot off now,” the worker says. She then hands the bear to Nini. “Go ahead and give it a squeeze. Does it feel okay or do you want it stuffed more?”

Nini takes the bear and gives it a hug. “It’s perfect,” she says smiling widely.

 _Just seeing that smile on her face is so worth it,_ Ricky thinks.

Then Nini hands the bear to Ricky. “Here, squeeze it.”

“Me?” he asks, to which she just nods.

Ricky hugs the bear and he can’t help but smile. _Who knew teddy bears could be so cuddly?_

“Yeah,” he says. “It’s perfect.”

“Okay, now I’m going to have you pick a heart from the center bin over there,” the worker says, taking back the bear and pointing to a container filled with a bunch of little red hearts.

“Go pick one for me,” Nini tells him.

Ricky picks a heart from the bottom of the bin and returns with it in hand.

“Do you want to do the heart ceremony?” the worker asks.

Nini nods eagerly and says, “Yes, please.” But then she looks at Ricky. “You do it. I want your heart to be in the bear.”

“What? Me? But—”

“Please?” she asks. And then she gives him the puppy dog eyes. She knows that he can’t resist the puppy dog eyes.

“Fine,” he sighs. “But only for you.”

She smiles. “Yay!”

The worker begins the heart ceremony and tells Ricky, “Put the heart in your hand and give it a little rub.”

He does.

“Now rub it on your muscles so it’s strong. Rub it on your tummy so it never goes hungry.”

_Uh, what?_

“Rub it on your funny bone so it’s funny. Rub it on your forehead so it’s smart.”

_I mean, I guess._

“Rub it on your heart so it’s sweet.”

 _Okay, that’s cute,_ he admits to himself.

“And give it a kiss. Now close your eyes and make a wish.”

Ricky kisses the heart and closes his eyes. But what should he wish for?

And then it hits him.

_I wish for Nini to stay in my life, no matter what._

Ricky opens his eyes.

“Okay, now put the heart inside,” the worker says.

He follows instructions and places the heart inside the open stitching in the bear’s back. The worker then quickly sews the bear closed and ties it off.

She smiles up at them and hands the bear to Nini. “Here you go. If you have any questions, don’t be afraid to ask.”

They thank her and leave the stuffing station.

“Did you want to buy it some clothes?” Ricky asks. He feels weird asking if she wants to buy clothes for a bear.

“I’m not sure,” she says. “Let’s look around.”

The two of them browse the clothing items for a while.

“I like these,” she eventually says holding a pair of bear-sized glasses. “What do you think?”

“Whatever you want, babe.” He’s learned to just agree with whatever Nini says.

“Oh my god, look at how cute these little shoes are!” Nini gushes. She’s holding a pair of red sneakers fit for her bear. “Okay, I think I’m just going to get the glasses and the shoes. I can pay for those though since you’re already paying for my bear.”

“Are you kidding? I’m paying,” he decides.

“Baby, you really don’t have to—”

“But I want to. Don’t even worry about it,” Ricky says to reassure her. “Last month, I walked my neighbor’s dog for almost two weeks while they were on vacation and I’ve been saving the money for something special.”

Nini hesitates at first but she eventually gives in. “I mean if you’re sure.”

“Positive,” he says. “Now let’s go name your bear.”

They sit down at one of the computers and Nini swipes the bear’s tag in the card reader. Ricky begins to fill out the forms since he’s ‘gifting’ the bear the Nini.

Then it comes to the part where they have to name it. Options come up on the screen. One in particular sticks out to Ricky.

“I like Franklin. You should name him Franklin,” he says.

Nini scrunches her nose and shakes her head. “I don’t think so. I kind of already have a name in mind.”

“Oh yeah? What is it?” Ricky asks, his hands hovering over the keyboard ready to type.

“I’ll do it,” she says. Nini waves her hand for Ricky to scoot over so she can type.

Ricky moves so Nini has room and he watches as she quickly types in a name—his name.

“What? You want to name your bear Ricky?” He’s confused and honored at the same time. “Why would you want that?”

She shrugs nervously. “Because I miss you when we’re not together and this way it’s like you’re always with me,” Nini says blushing. “It’s really cheesy, I know.”

Ricky can’t help the grin from appearing on his face. “You’re adorable,” he says leaning over to kiss her softly.

Nini submits the ‘birth certificate’ to the printer and they go to pay for everything. Ricky declines a bear carrier for 75 cents and then hands the worker his debit card.

A mere two minutes later, Ricky and Nini leave Build-A-Bear content and happy. They go outside and the sun is almost done setting.

Ricky is about to text his dad to pick them up when Nini asks, “Hey, what’s that?”

He looks in the direction she’s pointing and he sees what looks like carnival rides. “Oh, that must be the annual summer fair they have here.”

“Let’s go check it out!” she says.

Ricky puts his phone away as Nini takes his hand and drags him towards the Ferris wheel.

“I don’t know about this, Nini,” he says when they get in line.

“It’s okay,” she reassures him. “I’m with you to the top.”

Nini gives him a breathtaking smile and it seems to calm his nerves.

After a short five minutes, Nini and Ricky get inside their Ferris wheel cabin, getting one to themselves. They sit across from each other to distribute the weight as evenly as possible, but Ricky, being afraid of heights, takes the bear from Nini and hugs it to his chest. When they’re near the top, Nini pulls out her phone and takes a picture of big Ricky with little Ricky.

“Smile!” she says. Their cabin shakes just as she takes it so the photo comes out blurry but she loves it nonetheless. Ricky hates the picture but Nini adores it. She posts it to her Instagram story and even makes it her screensaver to prove it.

Once at the top of the Ferris wheel, Ricky looks at Nini like she’s the most beautiful girl in the world. He still can’t wrap his head around how he managed to get such a great girlfriend.

He leans forward and takes her hand. She’s looking down over the side of the cabin but she turns to him when he holds her hand. They both lean in further and kiss, this time longer, sweeter, and more passionately.

Ricky pulls away out of breath and looks her in the eye. “Happy one month anniversary, babe.”

Nini smiles at him adoringly. “Happy one month anniversary, baby.”


End file.
